Tal para cual
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: Cuando la realidad se vuelve una mentira, ¿qué se puede creer? ¿a quién creer? Hiyoshi le rechazó. Taki sólo quiere ser su apoyo. Left-over pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente bonita. Aquí llego con un nuevo fic de una pareja que en lo personal adoro, pero que lamentable no es tan popular como me gustaría: Left-over pair. Para los no tan familiarizados con el nombre: Taki x Hiyoshi.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei mi dios terrenal.**

**XxxX**

Tal para cual

Por: Zafiro Rachel Any

1

_No sé en que momento me enamoré de ti. Estoy tan acostumbrado a verte a mi lado que no vi venir estos sentimientos. Tan acostumbrado a ver la chispa en tu mirada cuando te digo mis sentimientos. A verte sonreír como un niño, inocente y sin tapujos. A oír tu voz cuando me llamas. A sentir tu piel cuando mis dedos te acarician con atrevimiento. Tan acostumbrado a ti que no concibo mi existencia sin ti. No puedo imaginar mis días lejos y mis noches sin tu brillante presencia. Estos sentimientos que nacen de muy dentro, afloran para asfixiarme y que sólo en ti puedo encontrar la calma para este desespero. Sin tan sólo pudieras imaginar todo lo que me haces sentir._

-Tu técnica es buena y las ideas originales, pero tienen un defecto: esta pintura no transmite nada. Es sólo una buena mezcla de colores. Necesitarás más que eso.

Bajó la mirada, susurró unas palabras de entendimiento y salió del lugar. Caminó a paso tranquilo por el pasillo rumbo a los servicios. Las palabras del profesor rebotaban en su cabeza. Cada paso hacia énfasis en las palabras. _No sientes…no transmite nada…_ Pisó con fuerza tratando de callar las palabras. Imposible, la voz hablaba cada vez más alto. Sentía que se convertirían en gritos. Aceleró el paso al divisar los servicios. Con brusquedad abrió la puerta y se dirigió al primer lavabo en su camino. Necesitaba serenarse. Recargó las manos en la orilla del lavabo y contempló su reflejo en el espejo.

-Haginosuke, cálmate. Sabías que el camino no iba a ser nada fácil.- apretó el agarre, imprimiendo en el gesto su frustración.- Toma lo que consideres útil, lo demás supéralo. No es la única opinión.

Permaneció en silencio sólo contemplando al del reflejo. El cabello castaño verdoso caía desordenado sobre sus hombros, el rostro transfigurado en una mueca de enojo y la piel ligeramente teñida de rojo. "No es la única opinión" se repitió, esta vez más seguro de que así era. Poco a poco fue relajando el ceño y aflojando el agarre.

Abrió el grifo, acunó ambas manos bajo el chorro del agua y mojó su rostro y parte de la larga cabellera.

-Así es, calmado. No vale la pena.

Por supuesto que no lo valía. Taki Haginosuke estudiante del cuarto semestre de artes en la universidad Hyoutei. Había estado viviendo en Kyoto por motivos familiares y ahora volvía a su natal Tokyo para continuar con sus estudios. Hacia algunas semanas que el semestre había comenzado y aún no terminaba de acoplarse. El profesor Okita era de esas cosas que le impedían su feliz reintegración al mundo académico de Hyoutei. _No sientes… no transmites nada…_ No podía permitir que esas ridículas palabras fueran su colmo. No podía rendirse, debía sacar el máximo provecho a sus estudios y no meterse en problemas. Se lo había prometido a su madre. Al principio no había estado muy seguro de viajar y dejar sola a su progenitora, sin embargo ella fue insistente pidiendo que antepusiera los estudios a cualquier cosa y que no tenía nada de que preocuparse. Por ella debía hacer oídos sordos y seguir adelante. Ya más tranquilo salió de los servicios y camino rumbo al comedor, esperando tener suerte y encontrar un asiento libre.

x

Camino con dificultad entre las mesas. Bufó molesto al notar su mala suerte para hallar un sitio. Enfiló hacia la salida a los jardines cuando sintió un suave toque sobre su hombro. Se detuvo y giro con cuidado para no derramar nada en la bandeja.

-¿Taki-senpai?

Arqueó una ceja. Un chico alto, de cabello plateado y ojos castaños le sonreía. Recordaba haberlo visto antes, quizá algún kouhai de la carrera. Sin embargo una cruz al cuello del chico llamó su atención y reactivó sus recuerdos.

-Ootori-kun.

El susodicho sonrió al reconocimiento. Ootori Choutarou, su kouhai del club de tenis. En verdad que era una sorpresa verlo. Ootori le contó aprisa que no había estado muy seguro de que fuera él cuando lo vio pasar cerca de su mesa y con una sonrisa tan característica del peliplateado, lo invitó a sentarse con él. Taki no dudó en aceptar, a fin de cuentas siempre almorzaba solo. El menor expresó su sorpresa de volver a verlo, que lo creía en Kyoto. El mayor respondió a las dudas del otro entre bocado y bocado.

-Cambié por el departamento, ninguna universidad en Kyoto tenía el programa completo. Revisé la lista de universidades hermanas, ya imaginarás cuál fue la elegida.

-De seguro fue una sorpresa muy grata. Volver a Tokyo y a Hyoutei.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen: Hyoutei una vez, Hyoutei por siempre.

Ootori sonrió tomando de buena gana la sentencia del mayor. Continuaron el almuerzo entre comentarios al azar y después de un tiempo el peliplateado echó una mirada a su reloj, llegaba tarde a la siguiente clase. Se puso de pie y mientras cogía su bandeja le preguntó a Taki si había visto al "resto del equipo". El mayor negó.

-¿Le importa si les cuento sobre su regreso?

Asintió a la preguntas de su alto kouhai y agradeció el interés. Ootori hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Mientras Taki lo veía alejarse se dio cuenta que hasta entonces no había pensado en la posibilidad de volver a ver a sus viejos amigos.

Había sido difícil despedirse de ellos. Algunos los conocía desde el jardín de niños y a otros desde sus dorados años de secundaria. Igual fue difícil despedirse. En Kyoto por supuesto consiguió hacer nuevos amigos y adaptarse a ese nuevo ambiente. Sin embargo cada detalle le recordaba su vida en Hyoutei.

Echó de menos pelear con Shishido para ver quién tenía la cabellera más larga y mejor cuidada; o despertar a Jiroh a media clase de química. Pero principal, echó de menos jugar tenis con todo ellos. El principesco Atobe, las arriesgadas acrobacias de Gakuto y el enbu tenis de Hiyoshi.

Hiyoshi Wakashi. Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada al recordar al malhumorado castaño y viejo amor. No podía negarlo, alguna vez había albergado sentimientos de cariño por Hiyoshi e incluso llegó a confesarlos.

Su relación con el menor nunca fue muy allegada. Recordaba a Hiyoshi como un chico brusco y antisocial. No que fuera un bravucón, brusco porqué no tenía reparo alguno en decir las cosas tal cual las pensaba. Él, Taki, había sido victima de ello. Como por ejemplo: su primer intercambio de palabras.

Se conocían de vista, sabían sus nombres y el lugar que ocupaba cada uno dentro del prestigioso club de tenis, pero nunca había intercambiado palabras, hasta unos días después de la derrota de Taki ante Shishido. El estricto y jerárquico sistema de selección del entrenador dejaba fuera a Taki, pero a Shishido dentro gracias a los favores de Atobe y aún así quedaba un sitio vacío que le fue nombrado a Hiyoshi. La ideología de "gekokujou" del menor le impedía aceptar el sitio sin haber aplastado a su oponente. Haginosuke oyó aburrido las razones del chiquillo para pedirle un partido. La situación le resultaba cómica. El mejor jugador de segundo, el que se rumoraba iba hacer el siguiente emperador, el chico que no había conseguido ser titular, hasta ahora. Terminó aceptando y perdiendo el partido. Después de ese encuentro prestó mayor atención al chiquillo durante los entrenamientos y más tarde en los pasillos del colegio. Antisocial, inteligente en las materias, tonto en algunos modos de ser, amable. Ese era Hiyoshi Wakashi, el chico que poco a poco le sedujo.

-Me gustas.

El menor se mostró indiferente ante la declaración. Pero Taki lejos de sentirse dolido se sentía ligero, había confesado lo que sentía. "Es mucho pedir que ese cabeza dura sienta algo más por mi" se dijo en su momento. Ahora se preguntaba: ¿cómo estaría ese malhumorado? Hasta se alegraba con la idea de volver a verlo.

x

En días posteriores se topó con sus viejos compañeros de equipo. "Choutarou nos dijo que habías vuelto." Una y otra vez repitió sus motivos para volver y todos concluían que se alegraban con su regreso. Incluso el poderoso Atobe sonrió al verlo cuando le visitó acompañado de Kabaji. Jiroh se le lanzó al cuello en un efusivo abrazo mientras Gakuto lo invitaba a que se les uniera después de clases a por un helado. Oshitari apurado por las prácticas de medicina le prometió un café cuando dispusiera de más tiempo. Y Shishido apareció luciendo una larga y espectacular cabellera que causó la envidia de Taki.

Se alegraba de verlos a todos. Se sentía como en casa. Sin embargo aún faltaba uno, pero conociendo al castaño seguro pasaría más tiempo antes de volver a verlo.

x

La vida académica de Hyoutei era mucho más ajetreada de lo que recordaba. No obstante consiguió adaptarse para conseguir un empleo en una librería cercana a su apartamento. Salía pitando de la última clase y llegaba justo de tiempo a la librería. Su turno concluía entrada la noche. A decir verdad dormía poco, sobre todo esos días que los profesores le mandaban una cantidad absurda de deberes. Algunos los terminaba en fin de semana o en su día libre. Además de los deberes, aprovechaba el tiempo libre para telefonear a su madre. "¿Haz estado comiendo bien? ¿Qué tal las clases?" le preguntaba la mujer cada vez que hablaban y cada vez Haginosuke le respondía afirmativa y contaba a grandes rasgos como le iba en la universidad. Nunca le daba detalles, no quería preocuparla. Además su vida tal como estaba no pintaba mal, pensaba aquella tarde mientras salía de su última clase del día. Tenía la tarde libre y aún era temprano para volver a su apartamento. ¿Qué podía hacer? Quizá podía escribir a alguno de sus amigos y quedar para tomar algo. Aunque seguramente la mayoría aún estaría en clases.

Caminaba por uno de los senderos del campus enumerando sus opciones para entretenerse esa tarde. No había gran cosa por hacer. Suspiró resignado, sacó el móvil y vagó por la agenda decidiendo a quién telefonear. Oshitari quedaba descartado, la carrera de medicina era algo que absorbía más que el tiempo. Jiroh, si salía con el lirón tenía que asegurarse de llevarlo a casa más tarde para que no se quedara dormido en cualquier sitio. No, demasiado problema.

Tan inmerso en pensamientos iba que no reparó en el camino. Chocó con alguien, el contacto le hizo trastabillar. Oyó al otro quejarse. Se disculpó aprisa, el otro restó importancia. El tono de voz muy peculiar del desconocido le hizo mirarlo con detenimiento. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar cuando lo reconoció. Cabello castaño, piel ligeramente bronceada, ceño fruncido y ojos color gris.

-¡Hiyo-chan!

El aludido le miró con una ceja arqueada, haciendo evidente que no lo recordaba. Taki se regañó mentalmente y sonrió de lado ante su atrevimiento.

-Taki Haginosuke desu. ¿Me recuerdas? De…

-¡Oh! Taki-senpai. Ootori-kun me contó que habías vuelto. Lamento no haberlo buscado antes.

El mayor negó con la cabeza restando importancia al asunto. Ya había imaginado una respuesta similar. Así era Hiyoshi reservado y amable. E igual no tenía una verdadera razón para buscarlo.

-Lamento lo de hace un momento. Venía pensando en otras cosas y…- miró el grisáceo iris. Tan brillantes como siempre le gustó. Con un halo de misterio que siempre le atrajo y que resaltaba por el lustroso cabello castaño, ahora más recortado (se mordió la legua para no soltar lo que pensaba: ya no es un hongo.) Hiyoshi, su viejo amor. ¿Por qué no intentarlo?- Ya que estás aquí y en disculpa por el choque, ¿quieres venir a tomar algo conmigo? ¡No tienes que decir que sí!- agregó al notar algo de incomodidad en el semblante del menor.

-Mmm… claro, ¿por qué no?

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa causando que el menor esbozara una sutil sonrisa. Su poca originalidad los llevó a una cafetería cerca del campus. La conversación en un inicio fue incómoda y forzada, ninguno sabía que decir. Sus miradas se encontraba, rehuían de la otra y sonreían a modo de disculpa. Finalmente Hiyoshi, hizo un esfuerzo y encontró un tema al cual sostenerse un rato: ¿qué estudias?

Taki les había hablado de su cambio de universidad al programa de estudios del departamento, pero a ninguno le había dicho que era lo que estudiaba. Hiyoshi se mostró sorprendido con la información y no tuvo reparos en dar los motivos de su sorpresa.

-Con lo quisquilloso que es usted con la manicure nunca lo imagine en algo así.

Taki sonrió de buena gana por la broma de su kouhai e internamente agradeció que Hiyoshi recordara tan insignificante detalle,

-¿Y quién dice que he dejado la perfecta manicure?

Wakashi parpadeó asombrado cuando el otro le mostró las manos. Manchas de pintura salpicaban la piel en el dorso, los nudillos y parte de la muñeca, sin embargo las uñas permanecían intactas y bien arregladas. Se hundió en su asiento y soltó un bufido. El tesorero metrosexual seguía igual a como lo recordaba. No se lo diría abiertamente pero siempre creyó que Haginosuke terminaría estudiando cultura de belleza.

-¿Y tú que estudias?

Hiyoshi arqueó una ceja no muy seguro de haber oído realmente la pregunta. Contempló al mayor que bebía de su taza. Ahora que lo veía mejor no podía culparse por no haberlo reconocido en un inicio. Taki había cambiado. Su cabello castaño verdoso lucía más largo y un corte distinto al que usaba en secundaria, y los rastros de vello recién afeitado en el mentón le daban un par de años más.

Haginosuke enarcó una ceja ante el silencio del menor, quien al verse descubierto pidió que repitiera lo dicho.

-¿Qué estás estudiando?

-Periodismo.

-Suena bien. Espero que tus notas vayan más allá de un OVNI que atisbaste por ahí.

El ojigris enrojeció, ¿cómo podía recordar algo así? La fotografía del extraterrestre para el periódico escolar había sido una situación bochornosa donde nadie creía la veracidad de la imagen. El mayor escogió su momento para reír. Hiyoshi le mandó callar para después tomar su taza y dar sorbos a su bebida. Miró por sobre la taza al otro.

Taki Haginosuke, su metrosexual senpai y viejo enamorado. Aún lo recordaba. La confesión lo tomó por sorpresa. Su relación con Taki no era cercana por lo que no podía comprender como su senpai se había interesado en él. Igual, no dudó en rechazarlo, a fin de cuentas él, Hiyoshi, estaba interesado en alguien más. Ahora volver a verlo y recibir la invitación para tomar algo juntos le hizo sentir incómodo. Pero después se recordó que ambos eran lo suficiente mayores para sobrellevar el pasado y entablar una relación de viejos conocidos.

La charla siguió en temas banales que les ayudaron a reconocerse, silencios amistosos y ocasionales miradas encontradas. Para cuando la noche dio atisbos de llegar ambos se sorprendieron de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Hiyoshi consultó su reloj de pulsera y con premura se disculpó, tenía una cita a la que no podía faltar. Taki no dejó pasar desapercibido el tono en que el otro mencionaba la cita. Sonrió de lado, seguro se trataba de una chica muy mona.

-Vale. Pero promete que otro día saldrás de nuevo conmigo.

-Por supuesto. Veo que tiene mucho tiempo libre.

El menor puso unos billetes sobre la mesa, Taki estiró la mano para rechazarlos haciendo que sus manos rozarán. Apartó la mano aprisa, como si hubiera tocado un objeto hirviendo. Hiyoshi hizo un gesto similar, con la diferencia de que apartó la mirada y se mordió nervioso el labio inferior. Haginosuke insistió en pagar. El menor aceptó con la condición de que la próxima vez él invitaría. Sonrieron en señal de acuerdo. El ojigris se despidió y salió del establecimiento. Mientras Taki lo veía marchar se dio cuenta de algo.

-Chotto…- trató de detenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde.- Demonios, olvide pedirle su e-mail.

Se hundió en el asiento y bufó frustrado. ¿Cómo invitaría a Hiyoshi a salir de nuevo sino tenía como contactarlo? Seguro le sacaría la información a Jiroh cuando lo viera.

Fuera de la cafetería la noche llegaba poco a poco, los negocios aledaños encendían sus luces. En las aceras las personas desfilaban con rumbo a su hogar, unas más con pinta de iniciar la jornada laboral. Y él, Taki, permaneció ante aquella mesa con la mirada fija en la taza que hasta hacia unos momentos había contenido una infusión de cereza y con el pensamiento perdido en su reciente encuentro con Hiyoshi Wakashi, el chico que había sido su amor en secundaria. No negaba la alegría de haberlo visto y supuso que se debía al viejo sentimiento que le profesó. Pero el recuerdo del iris gris le dejó desarmado. Lo había visto a los ojos en varias ocasiones y en todas se sentía enmudecer. Podía pasarse la noche entera pensando los ojos de su kouhai. Grises y de apariencia fría, como dos piedras de río; pero en realidad eran hermosos y serenos como dos pepitas de plata que le hipnotizaban con su brillo.

Pidió otra taza de té. Aún no quería volver a casa. Quería continuar ahí pensando en esos grises ojos y en su dueño. En el chico antisocial, el amable, el bobo. En Hiyoshi.

El tiempo transcurrió pausado, como si no existiera otra cosa que el té y sus pensamientos. Para cuando termino su segunda taza ya tenía ánimos de volver a casa y había concluido una cosa: aún sentía algo por Hiyoshi Wakashi.

**XxX**

**Sólo uno pequeño detalle. Puse que el cabello de Taki es castaño verdoso, la verdad soy daltónica. El chico es castaño, al menos más oscuro que Hiyoshi y más opaco que Shishido. No supe dar nombre el tono exacto, por esa razón digo el "castaño verdoso" Mengo.**

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, queja o jitomatazo son bien recibidos.**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo. Gracias a mis bellas Hyouteigirls por sus review, acá les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta cosa. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konimi-sensei.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**AVAVA**

2

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?

-Una estrella de mar, ¿qué no es obvio?

Asomó la cabeza por un costado del caballete para mirar la obra de su compañera. Dos chicos la miraban con la confusión reflejada en sus rostros. Una estrella de mar, decía la chica y quizá lo fuera, al menos con mucha imaginación para un niño de jardín de infantes. Se mordió la lengua para evitar comentar. Suspiró y volvió su atención al cuadro que estaba pintando.

Dio unas pinceladas de carmín. Ladeó el rostro y comprobó que esa parte estaba finalizada. Tomó otro pincel y algo de color negro que puso en la paleta de colores. Preparó la pintura, tomó un poco e inició el trazo con una suave línea. Lo suficiente para sombrear para la zona. Se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto de concentración. Un mechón cayó sobre su rostro, haciéndole detener su labor para apartarlo. A su lado los chicos continuaban comentado el cuadro. Más alejado se encontraba el sensei asesorando a otro alumno y unas personas más permanecían inmersas en sus caballetes. Dejó de lado la paleta para acomodarse el cabello en una coleta baja. A veces el cabello largo no le era de utilidad, sin embargo se rehusaba a cortarlo debido al tiempo y cuidado que le ponía a diario.

-El sensei te va a reñir de nuevo.

Miro a su lado, uno de los chicos de antes miraba lo que había estado pintando. El comentario llamó la atención de los otros dos, quienes asomaron para ver la pintura. Taki frunció el ceño y se contuvo de responder. Terminó de acomodar su cabello para seguir con su labor.

-Vaya, es impresionante.- exclamó la chica.

-¿Y eso qué? Sensei dijo que utilizáramos alguno de los objetos que puso en la mesa. Y es evidente que Taki-san no siguió las instrucciones.

-¿Y?

Respondió Taki en toda defensa. No tenía porqué darles razones a esas personas y de todas formas le importaba poco las instrucciones del sensei. Tomó la paleta de dispuesto a continuar, sin embargo la conversación llamó la atención del sensei. El hombre se acerco con cautela hasta quedar detrás de Taki. El susodicho detuvo el trazo cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo antes de encarar al mayor.

-Sensei

-Taki-kun, ¿qué se supone que es eso?

-¿En general? Una cama de cerezas.

Poco a poco el resto de la clase se congregó en torno al sitio de trabajo de Haginosuke. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Algunos preguntaban por el qué era eso, otros murmuraban que era una visión grotesca. Taki se mordió la lengua para no responder y luchó por hacer que no oía ninguno de esos comentarios. A su lado el sensei, en silencio, parecía analizar la pintura. Haginosuke apostaba que ese hombre enlistaba en su mente cada desperfecto que hallaba en el cuadro. El castaño suspiró y bajó la vista, como si el simple hecho lo protegiera de toda esa gente que no parecía entender su arte.

"No se puede tener a todos contentos." Buscó consolarse mientras movía nerviosamente sus dedos a lo largo del pincel. Miró sus dedos salpicados de distintos tonos de rojo. Para él el cuadro era perfecto. Rojo por aquí y por allá, pero sin exagerar. Además reflejaba perfectamente lo que sentía en esos momentos. Todo estaba claro, ¿por qué no lo veían? Se oyó un resoplido por parte del docente que le hizo alzar la vista.

-Ya había hablado contigo respecto a tu trabajo, y te llamé aparte para no hacer la situación aún más bochornosa y creo que no fui claro. No sientes. Este cuadro no transmite nada. Antes de que continúes pintando cosas así te sugeriría que volvieras a lo básico, para que puedas conectarte con tus emociones y pensamientos.

Asintió con la cabeza y la mirada fija en el color negro. Hizo oídos sordos a los cuchicheos de sus compañeros. Debía calmarse, no podía exaltarse. "Antepón los estudios al orgullo." Pensó con amargura. Tragarse el orgullo no era propio de él. Prefería hundirse que admitir que no sabía nadar. Sintió unos golpecitos en la espalda que trataban de confortarlo y oyó nuevamente la voz de Okita-sensei.

-Por esta vez, pinta otra vez la cereza y tráeme el resultado la siguiente clase.

Volvió asentir. La muchedumbre volvió a sus sitios y Taki decidió terminar el cuadro. Las palabras del sensei martillaban sus oídos, repetida y dolorosamente. Sujetó con fuerza el pincel, sombreó una vez más lo que ya había sombreado. _No sientes… no trasmites nada. _Quería gritar y defender su trabajo. Dejarles en claro que era eso que su pequeño criterio no les permitía ver. Pero, no podía. No debía buscarse problemas, se lo había prometido a su madre. Apretó el agarre del pincel al mismo tiempo que mordía su labio inferior. Su enojo y frustración dirigidos a ambos agarres. El pincel cedió partiéndose por la mitad y su labio quedó tan lastimado que temió haberse hecho sangrar. Se pusó de pie y salió del aula sin molestarse en tomar sus cosas.

Bajó las escaleras y chocó con varias personas al pasar en su camino hacia los jardines. El sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, se cubrió con una mano para permitir que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz. Los árboles del campus lucían su brillante follaje. Algunos alumnos paseaban por el lugar, otros permanecían echados en el césped. Taki miró la postal, y soltó una bocanada de aire, como si con ella pudiera sacar todos los pensamientos negativos y como si lo que miraba le trajera la calma que necesita. Una suave brisa sopló haciendo mover algunos mechones de su cabello que se había liberado de la coleta. Respiró hondo, contó mentalmente y dejó escapar el aire. No podía explotar de esa forma. No podía continuar considerando cada crítica como mala. Debía escuchar los conejos del sensei para mejorar. "Pero todo es tan claro en mi arte" Se defendió. Pintaba lo que sentía y lo que pensaba. Las cama de cerezas era un buen ejemplo de eso. Pero, ¿qué significaba realmente esa cama de cerezas? ¿Qué sentía, qué pensaba en esos momentos? "Conectar mis emociones con mis pensamientos, suena fácil." Se dijo mientras se encaminaba al pie de árbol dispuesto a echarse a descansar el resto del tiempo de la clase. Alzó la vista al cielo justo en el momento en que un ave pasaba por ahí. Si tan sólo pudiera mandar a volar tan fácil su orgullo, quizá el cantar y coser sería otra cosa. En casa, con más calma volvería a pintar la cereza. Se dejó caer pesadamente en el césped. Lo intentaría. Pero por hoy seguiría siendo el chico rebelde de la clase.

X

Soltó un bufido en señal de resignación en señal de resignación y siguió al pelicereza por el pasillo. El chirrido de las zapatillas deportivas rompía el silencio y calma del pasillo. Unos pasos por detrás lo contemplaba andar alegre y asomar la cabeza en cada aula con la puerta abierta. Todas vacías. Se mordió la lengua para evitar la tentación de comentar lo ridículo de las acciones de ese sujeto. "Más ridículo yo que lo acompaño." Se recriminó.

-¿Dónde estás?

Oyó canturrear al saltarín pelirrojo. Esbozó una sonrisa, era débil ante ese sujeto. Si le pedía buscar un grano de arroz en el desierto seguramente lo haría hasta encontrarlo. Por Gakuto era capaz de muchas cosas. Sí, incluso recorrer todo el edificio de artes para buscar a Taki Haginosuke. "Mándale un e-mail y asunto arreglado." Le había dicho durante todo el camino al edificio, sin embargo el pelicereza insistía en buscar al artista para Kami sabrá.

-Wakashi, no te rezagues.

Lo miró parado a mitad del pasillo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido en una actitud que le recordaba a un niño berrinchudo.

Mukahi Gakuto su novio desde hacia dos años. Había estado enamorado del acróbata desde secundaria, pero sus sentimientos permanecieron ocultos un tiempo. En un principio creyó que Gakuto profesaba sentimientos por Oshitari Yuushi, siempre estaban juntos dentro y fuera de los entrenamientos, los veía conversar en los pasillos y el más bajo siempre lucía una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos lanzaban un brillo de emoción. Por ello prefirió guardar silencio para no incordiar en la relación de quien amaba. Así que durante un tiempo tuvo que sobrevivir con el burdo título de "amigos", mismo que no hacía más que herirlo. Tan cerca y tan lejos de la persona especial.

Sin embargo, hacia dos años su dolor terminó. Atobe organizó una pequeña reunión para celebrar el cumpleaños de Shishido. Ya era avanzada la madrugada, la mayoría habían sucumbido al alcohol horas antes y dormitaban por todo el piso del apartamento del pequeño emperador. Gakuto había vuelto el estómago un par de veces y se encontraba bastante mareado por lo que se aferró a la única alma despierta en esos momentos: Hiyoshi. Dando traspiés una parte provocados por el alcohol, otros pocos por evitar pisar a los dormidos, ambos lograron salir del apartamento y sentarse en el pasillo para tomar algo de aire. Hiyoshi le preguntó en varias ocasiones si necesitaba algo, si se encontraba mejor. Gakuto le reclamó por preocuparse de más.

-No necesito nada, sólo que estés aquí… a mi lado.

El menor guardó silencio no sabiendo como interpretar la frase de pelirrojo. Culpó a la bebida por el hecho de que Mukahi estuviera diciendo cosas que podían mal interpretarse. Aunque también culpó a sus sentimientos que quería escuchar algo más de labios del otro. El mayor pareció leer el conflicto de emociones que se reflejaba en el rostro del castaño.

-Me gustas. Estoy ebrio, pero no jugaría con algo como esto.- miró al menor. El rostro Hiyoshi estaba sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello, incluso sus orejas ardían. Mordía su labio inferior en gesto nervioso y luchaba por mantener la vista fija en Gakuto.- ¿Y bien?

Wakashi no dudó en aceptar. Desde entonces permanecía cerca de su caprichoso novio el tiempo que podía y no dudaba en decirle cuánto lo quería a la menor oportunidad que tuviera. Lo adoraba y nunca se cansaría de decirlo. Adoraba cada gesto en ese pelirrojo. Incluso el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sonrió de lado y se acercó con calma a donde su novio. Gakuto le miró sin inmutarse cuando Hiyoshi se puso enfrente y acarició con suavidad su mejilla.

-Te amo.

El pelicereza rodó los ojos con fastidio y apartó la mano que acariciaba su mejilla. Hiyoshi sonrió divertido, encontraba encantador el gesto.

-Ya te he dicho que me disgusta que te pongas de sentimental. Anda, que tenemos que encontrar a Taki.

-Aún estás a tiempo de enviar el mensaje.

-Deja de quejarte, ya estamos aquí.

Hiyoshi se encogió de hombros y Gakuto siguió su camino, saltando y mirando dentro de las aulas con puertas abiertas. El castaño le siguió unos metros por detrás. Al pasar por delante de un aula echó una mirada al interior. Varios torno formaban un círculo a mitad del aula y algunas esculturas estaban colocadas en estanterías y unas más en el suelo. Aparó la vista y siguió su camino. Alcanzó el final del pasillo, se topó con el rellano de las escaleras. Subió con el eco de las zapatillas de Gakuto que rebotaba en el descanso. El recorrido por el pasillo superior fue igual, Gakuto saltando por delante y él siguiendo sus paso por detrás. Al mirar a las aulas vacías se encontraba con las tradicionales con pizarra y pupitres, hasta las adaptadas para cada rama del arte. A mitad del pasillo había un aula más, vacía con la puerta entreabierta. Hiyoshi asomó la cabeza y lo que vio al interior le interesó más que lo visto antes en otros salones. Un corro de caballetes a mitad de la estancia rodeaba una mesa con varios objetos dispuestos en ella. El piso de madera lucía salpicado por manchas de pintura. Algunos óleos decoraban las paredes, otros reposaban contra la pared. Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención del castaño fue el único cuadro que se encontraba apoyado en un caballete. Hiyoshi se adentró a la estancia con calma hasta llegar a donde el cuadro. Había algo en esa pintura que lo atraía, que le hacía enmudecer y olvidar el mundo a su alrededor. Sólo el cuadro y él. Oscura, lúgubre aún pese al brillante carmín de la figura principal. Pero no era sólo los colores lo que daba ese efecto. Había algo más. Al contemplarla sentía una desagradable sensación naciendo en la boca del estómago, que serpenteaba hacia su pecho y terminaba con forma de nudo en la garganta.

-¿Wakashi?

Se sobresaltó al oír a su novio. El pelicereza se paró a su lado y miró lo que tanto llamaba la atención del menor. Dio un brinco y tragó saliva, ese cuadro le incomodaba.

-Es… esa chica, esta muy pálida, casi como si estuviera muerta.

-Está muerta.- Mukahi se alzó de hombros al sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-Es perturbador.

-En lo absoluto.

El pelicereza miró al otro con intención de reclamar, sin embargo un brillo de maravilla en el grisáceo iris le hizo enmudecer. ¿Cómo podía encontrar fascinante esa pintura con un, aparente, cadáver femenino? Volvió la vista al cuadro. Como visto desde arriba. El color escarlata inundaba el fondo que era formado por cerezas. Sobre el lecho de cerezas se apreciaba la figura de una chica. Su piel pálida, blanca tan blanca como la nieve. Largos cabellos negros que hacían juego con su sencillo vestido, también negro. Sus largos y finos dedos, como tallos de rosas, entrelazados sobre su vientre. Su rostro de apariencia durmiente lucía un único rasgo particular, unos gruesos y provocativos labios escarlata. Tan quieta y tan pálida como un muerto.

Flexionó las rodillas, para encogerse. No le hacía gracia la idea de decorar la pared de su apartamento con el cuadro de una muerta.

-Me gusta.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- preguntó exaltado el pelirrojo.- Esto es horrible, perturbador.

-En lo absoluto. No comprendo del todo la idea, sin embargo se percibe el enojo, la frustración del pintor. Es muy bueno.

Gakuto lo miró boquiabierto. ¿De dónde sacaba esas interpretaciones? Infló las mejillas en gesto infantil y le propinó un golpe en el brazo al castaño. Le recriminó la perdida de tiempo y agregó que mejor enviaría un mensaje a Taki.

Hiyoshi le prestó poca atención a su novio, quien ya enfilaba hacia la salida, pues buscaba la firma del artista. Nada. Echó un último vistazo al cuadro. Le habría gustado buscar al dueño de esa pintura y saber el significado tras ese lecho de cerezas.

X

_Fiesta, este Sábado en el apartamento de Atobe. No faltes, eres el festejado._

_Gakuto._

Taki leyó un par de veces el mensaje para asegurarse de haber leído bien. ¿El festejado era él? ¿Y qué motivo tenía ego-sama para hacer una fiesta? Seguro ninguno, pero con tal de despilfarrar sus millones todo era válido. Quitando esos detalles, le agradaba la idea de pasara la velada con sus compañeros. Pero había un inconveniente, el sábado tenía que trabajar. Lo mejor que podía hacer era llamar a Atobe y negociar con él un posible cambio. Se incorporó del césped donde había estado tumbado. Seguro la clase de Okita-sensei había terminado. Lo que le quedaba por hacer era volver al aula, coger sus pertenencias y pensar qué hacer con la pintura. Camino sin prisa mientras analizaba sus opciones para el óleo. Podía hacer la triste cereza y ya, pero eso no era lo que el sensei esperaba ver, ¿o sí? Soltó un suspiro en señal de derrota.

Miró al frente, aún le quedaba camino que recorrer hacia la entrada del edificio. Las personas entraban y salían aprisa, se detuvo de golpe al ver que un par de esas personas eran Mukahi y Hiyoshi. El pelicereza le había enviado el mensaje escasos minutos antes. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Acaso, ¿esa cereza había ido a buscarlo salón por salón? Lo lamentaba por Hiyoshi. Pensó en alcanzarles pero una repentina risa por parte del más joven le detuvo. Su corazón se aceleró ante la imagen del sonriente ojigris. La imagen le hipnotizó, no podía apartar la vista del rostro de Hiyoshi. Lucía más vivo, más lleno de energía. Más feliz. Su iris gris brillaba, reflejando la felicidad interna del chico. Taki sintió la urgencia de tomarlo en sus brazos, besar sus mejillas y susurrar sobre sus labios un suave te quiero. La repentina aparición de Gakuto en su visión le hizo recordar su realidad, esa sonrisa no era para él. Por lo que veía esos dos se llevaban bien, incluso se palpaba algo más entre ellos. ¿Podría ser que Mukahi fuera la cita a la que Hiyoshi no podía faltar el día que estuvieron juntos? Los contempló mientras se alejaban del edificio de artes por un camino distinto. Suspiró derrotado, no valía la pena deprimirse, Hiyoshi lucía feliz.

X

Corrió y esquivó algunas personas a su paso. Echó un rápido vistazo a su móvil. En la pantalla parpadeaba el mensaje de Shishido que reclamaba su retraso. Gruño con fastidio. Había hablado con Atobe con la esperanza de negociar un cambio de fecha para la fiesta, sin embargo el señorito se negó aludiendo que era el único Apia en que todos podían estar presentes. Taki insistió, de por mínimo mover la hora. Al final la Atobe fue la ley. Ahora se encontraba corriendo entre la mar de gente con dirección al apartamento de Atobe.

El departamento no quedaba muy lejos de la universidad, pero lo que le sorprendió fue la ubicación del inmueble, un barrio común. Con sus millones, el rubio podía vivir en una mansión y llegar a la universidad en limusina y muy puntual. "Tendrá sus motivos" se dijo y se dispuso a no seguir cuestionando las excentricidades del ricachón. Viró en una esquina y aún marcha buscó en su móvil la dirección del lugar. No tardó en encontrar el pequeño edificio de tres pisos. Un edificio común, seguro una pensión para alumnos. Se veía la luz encendida en colarse por algunas ventanas, la calle permanecía en calma y una farola pública cercana iluminaba las escaleras exteriores del inmueble. Subió las escaleras con calma, bufó molesto al oír el tono de correo de su teléfono, seguro alguno de los chicos queriendo saber su paradero. Llegó al primer piso, continuo subiendo. No se molestaría en revisar el mensaje, ni siquiera para asegurar su teoría. Conforme subía hacia el segundo piso pudo escuchar voces. Alguien discutía. Camino despacio, incluso se detuvo unos escalones por debajo del descanso. No le agradaba la idea interrumpir.

-Oh, vamos. Admite que es buena idea. Si me mudó a tu apartamento nos veremos a diario y así no tendremos que preocuparnos por que nuestros horarios coincidan.

-No, es pésima idea. ¿Qué va a pensar el resto cuando se enteren? Te lo pongo más difícil, ¿qué piensas decirle a tu amante?

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Lleva dos años creyendo todo lo que le digo.

Taki subió unos escalones más casi de rodillas para evitar hacer ruido. Asomó la cabeza por el recodo del descanso. La luz de la farola en la calle iluminó a quienes hablaban: Oshitari Yuushi y Mukahi Gakuto. Ambos de pie unos escalones por debajo del descanso que conectaba con el pasillo del segundo piso. Había escuchado algo comprometedor y por lo que entendía el resto del equipo no lo sabía. ¿Oshitari y Mukahi juntos? No le sorprendía. Pero había algo que no le cuadraba en esa información, ¿no se suponía que el pelicereza estaba saliendo con Hiyoshi? "Ver a Piyo-chan tan feliz no necesariamente es sinónimo de que estén juntos, ¿o sí?" Daba lo mismo, no era de su incumbencia. Corrección, si lo era por el sólo hecho de estar ahí arrodillado escuchando a escondidas. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sólo tenía dos opciones: anunciar ruidosamente su ascenso o esperar a que los otros dos se marcharán. Tragó saliva justo en el momento en que un nuevo correo llegó a su móvil rompiendo con el silencio. Se ocultó aprisa mientras maldecía a quién fuera el remitente. Retomo su ascenso. Lo mejor era actuar natural, como sino hubiera escuchado nada.

-¡Argh, que molestos!- exclamó para hacer más real su actuación. El peliazul y el pelicereza le miraron asombrados pero compusieron la expresión para darle la bienvenida.

Mientras le reprochaba el retraso, Mukahi le tomó de la mano y lo jaló por el pasillo hacia el apartamento de Atobe. Que todos estaban impacientes por iniciar la fiesta, que Atobe deseaba dar un esplendido discurso de bienvenida para que después todos bebieran hasta caer muertos. Oshitari recriminó la exageración en las palabras del pelirrojo y le aclaró a Taki que sería una velada tranquila para recordar viejos tiempos. Ese tipo de reuniones eran comunes desde que iniciaron la universidad.

El antiguo tesorero sonrió tímidamente y se disculpó por el retraso al tiempo que el más bajo le daba el paso a la vivienda del emperador. Los ahí presentes le recibieron con una lluvia de quejas por su retraso que fue devuelta por las quejas de Taki sobre lo insistentes que habían sido al mandarle mensaje tras mensaje.

-¿Quién fue el último idiota que escribió?- lanzó en contraataque consiguiendo que el resto estallara en carcajadas. Se quitó el abrigo, dejó de lado su mochila y se acerco al círculo donde estaban los otros. Las risas se fueron apagando y una voz se hizo oír por encima.

-Fui yo.

Haginosuke buscó el origen de la voz. En un rincón, con cerveza en mano y con una sonrisa burlona en rostro Hiyoshi le miraba. El mayor tragó saliva y sonrió con nerviosismo. Miró su móvil. Mensaje de remitente desconocido. Debía ver el lado positivo: tenía el número de Hiyoshi.

Tras su descuido de no pedir el número al chico, había tratado de sonsacar la información a Jiroh, incluso a Shishido pero se lo negaron. Entre risas y bromas le cuestionaban para qué necesitaba el número. "¿Lo vas a invitar a salir? ¡Te va a decir que no! Ah… ¿le piensas pedir una cogida casual? ¡Te va a decir que no!" Esos sujetos podían ser crueles cuando se lo proponían y por lo visto no dejarían de molestarlo nunca con el tema que involucraba a sus sentimientos por el más joven del equipo. Ootori estuvo apunto de darle el número del castaño, pero se vio importunado por Shishido. "No lo hagas. Quiero ver la cara de este sujeto cuando Wakashi lo rechace, otra vez." Era cierto, aunque había tratado de resistir, su cara poco a poco dejó ver sus verdaderas emociones tras el rechazó del menor. Había sido todo un poema, pero eso no significaba que ese sujeto podía burlarse de eso.

Por su parte Hiyoshi dio un sorbo a la cerveza sin borrar la mueca burlona de su rostro. Seguramente la reacción del mayor habría sido diferente si el mensaje hubiera sido de alguien más o eso suponía. Notó el sutil sonrojo en las mejillas del artista. Lo vio aceptar una lata de cerveza mientras saludaba al resto de los presentes.

La misma noche que salió con Taki, más tarde, se dio cuenta que había olvidado pedir al mayor su número. Los días después de eso, trató de sacar la información a Gakuto y a Oshitari en una ocasión que los tres quedaron para tomar algo. Pero ninguno de sus mayores quiso darle el número. "¿Para qué lo quieres? ¿Le piensas recordar que ya lo haz rechazado una vez? ¡Ve y díselo de frente!" Estuvo tentado a contarle la verdad a su pelicereza novio. Que ya había tomado y charlado algo con el metrosexual y que quería el número porque planeaba volver a verlo. Pero conociendo a Gakuto como él lo hacía, lo mejor era evitarse una escena de celos.

Miró a Taki bromear con Shishido y luego dar unas palmaditas en la espalda a Kabaji antes de llegar a donde él. Se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes sin que ninguno dijera nada. Alrededor el resto los miraba expectantes, ninguno sabía del previo encuentro de ambos castaños y suponían que esas miradas eran de reconocimiento. Pero la verdad distaba de eso. Taki se vio atrapado por los ojos del menor, su mayor debilidad cuando se trataba de ese chico. En su interior anhelaba que el resto del equipo desapareciera y que sólo quedaran ellos dos como la tarde en que se volvieron a ver. Hiyoshi se sorprendió a si mismo echando en menos al mayor. La última vez había sido una charla muy agradable que pensaba repetir. Lastima que estuvieran el resto de los revoltosos.

Un carraspeo los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Mi número. Para cuando tenga tiempo libre. Esta vez me toca invitarle.- Haginosuke supo que se refería al mensaje.

-Claro, no me dejas muchas opciones.- se encogió de hombros consiguiendo que el chico del gekokujou riera suavemente.

El resto del equipo les miraba perplejos, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Jiroh y Gakuto se colarán entre los castaños y pidieran saber detalles. Y una vez la curiosidad de todos fue saciada la fiesta inició.

La velada avanzó entre risas y anécdotas que sirvieron para poner a Taki al día con respecto al resto del equipo. Algunas cosas no fueron novedad para el artista –Shishido y Ootori son pareja desde mediados de preparatoria- pero otras hicieron que se atragantara con la bebida –Atobe saliendo con el ex capitán de Seigaku, Tezuka, razón por la que ego-sama viva en ese pequeño apartamento-.

Conforme avanzó la noche las conversaciones giraron a cosas más banales y Jiroh pidió ayuda a Gakuto y Yuushi par preparar algunos bocadillos antes de que el alcohol llenara por completo los sentidos del resto. El rubio comentaba lo feliz que se sentía por que era la primera vez que reunían todos en mucho tiempo.

-Y no será la última.- interrumpió Atobe entrando a la cocina con varias latas vacías.

-Por supuesto, mientras Tezuka-san te lo permita.- se burlo Oshitari sin embargo el del lunar le ignoró al dirigirse a Gakuto.

-Por cierto, Mukahi, al parecer tu novio se lleva mucho mejor que antes con su pretendiente.

-Es cierto.- intervino el lirón.- Hasta se ven lindos juntos.

-¿Qué?

El pelicereza dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar fuera de la cocina. En la esquina más apartada del resto, estaban el par de castaño sentados en el piso tan cerca que Hiyoshi le cuchicheaba al oído al otro. Taki reía por cualquier cosa que el más joven había dicho y le respondía en el oído. Gakuto camino aprisa y con pasos fuertes hasta donde los otros y sin reparos se lanzó sobre el ojigris. La acción tomó por sorpresa a los otros dos. Haginosuke estaba por reclamar a Gakuto la interrupción cuando notó la escena entre esos dos. Gakuto besando a Hiyoshi de una manera casi impúdica. Miró al resto buscando una respuesta, el resto lucía tan sorprendidos como él. Se puso de pie aprisa y trató de restarle importancia. Pero su morbo le decía que mirara aunque fuera un poco. No podía. Era la persona que le gustaba besándose con otro. "Por Kami, él ya te rechazó tiempo atrás, ¿recuerdas?" Se regañó cruelmente, mientras se acercaba a la entrada de la cocina para pedirle a su anfitrión otra cerveza.

-Voy yo.- intervino Oshitari mientras la escena de los otros con expresión seria.

Apartó la mirada y Taki notó los músculos tensos del cuello del peliazul. Entonces recordó lo que había oído a Mukahi y Oshitari hablar. Escuchó a Shishido reñir a la pareja, pidiendo que se separaran o que se largaran a ser sus cosas a otro sitio. ¿Qué relación había entre esos tres? ¿Gakuto salía con Oshitari y con Hiyoshi? ¿Oshitari lo sabía? ¿Hiyoshi lo sabía? Al parecer la cosa era más comprometedora de lo que había pensado.

**AVAVA**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Review? Please, no puede ser tan malo, ¿o sí? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo de nuevo y traigo el capítulo tres, aplausos por favor. Antes, muchas gracias a mis Hyoutei girls por sus comentarios y también a quienes leen pero no dejan mensaje, con un "hola" me conformo…**

**PoT no me pertenece sino al dueño de mis quincenas, osea Konomi-sensei.**

**Disfruten su lectura.**

**AVAVA**

3

-¿Haz estado comiendo bien? ¿Qué tal el colegio?

Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada que reflejaba su derrota. Apartó un mechón de cabello que estaba cerca de la comisura de la boca y le estorbaba para hablar. Rió suavemente para hacer saber a su madre, al otro lado de la línea, cómo le hacía sentir su pregunta. Aún lo trataba como a un niño, siempre preocupándose por él. Taki le decía que no debía preocuparse demasiado, que podía cuidarse solo. Sin embargo ella siempre respondía de manera ingeniosa, a su parecer, "no estoy cerca pero sigo siendo tu madre y mi trabajo no termina sólo por que tú te hayas ido" Taki nunca encontraba como responder a eso y siempre terminaba murmurando un "ay mujer".

-¿Y tú, cómo estás? ¿Haz tomado tu medicina?

Esta vez fue turno de su madre de reír. Una de las razones por las que se encontraba tan intranquilo de estar lejos de su madre era el asma que aquejaba a su progenitora. El asma era una enfermedad que si bien la mujer tenía bajo supervisión médica, su madre era tan descuidada que había ocasiones en que olvidaba tomar el medicamento o las ocasiones más graves donde pescaba un resfriado y no lo cuidaba debidamente. Ahora lejos de ella temía que pudiera enfermar severamente.

-Suke, hijo, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. He tomado mi medicina todos los días y me siento tan bien que podría correr una maratón.

-¡No! Por favor no.- aunque era una broma la risa de su madre no lo dejo más tranquilo. La conocía y uno debía tomar la mitad de sus bromas como algo serio. Se masajeó la sien para ahuyentar el estrés.

-Era broma, era broma.- Taki chascó la lengua expresando con ello un poco de lo que pensaba.- ¿Qué tal las chicas?

Rodó los ojos. Ahí comenzaba la único que le disgustaba de su madre: su insistencia para que su adorado único hijo consiguiera novia. Se decía una y otra vez que debía tener paciencia con la mujer, a final de cuentas él tenía parte de la culpa.

En secundaria, en aquellos tiempos en que había descubierto su amor por Hiyoshi, lució desorientado, torpe y lento al no saber como reaccionar ante su realidad. Sus padres aún pese a sus propios problemas –divorcio en trámite- percibieron algo distinto en él. Su padre acusó al divorcio del comportamiento de Haginosuke. Por otro lado su madre quiso culpar a una chica de la actitud de su retoño. Taki recordaba ahogarse con el té cuando la mujer le pregunto, sin mucho tacto en su opinión, quién era la chica.

Estaba seguro que su rostro había pasado por todos los colores y expresiones. Su primer reflejo fue negar, pero su madre no dejo de insistir en el tema. Imposible. Cómo decirle que no había ninguna chica, sino un chico Más joven y adorable, para variar. ¿Cómo lo tomaría? No había razón para tomarlo a mal, ¿o sí? Bueno, si existían razones. Una, todo el desgaste que conlleva un divorcio agravado con la noticia de el único hijo resulta ser homosexual. Tuvo que mentir, no tenía que dar más dolores de cabeza a su madre.

Soltó un suspiro para armarse de paciencia y enfrentar a su madre, sin embargo la mujer se adelanto con una risita.

-Hay alguien, ¿verdad?- pudo imaginar el rostro femenino adornado con una sonrisa pícara- ¿No será esa linda kouhai de antes? Wakana-chan.

El pintor se pinzó el puente de la nariz en gesto de derrota. "La linda kouhai" pensó con ironía.

-Sí, ella.- oyó las risas entusiastas al otro lado de la línea.- La invite a tomar algo el otro día y me entere que sale con alguien.

Miró hacia la pared de enfrente con semblante aburrido. Pudo visualizar el rostro derrotado de su madre ante la noticia. Al menos con eso dejaría de molestar con el tema de la linda kouhai.

-¿Y qué esperas? Pelea por su amor, estoy segura que al final verá que eres el mejor postor.

Luchó con la urgencia de golpear el rostro contra la pared más cercana y gritar en reclamo por la última frase. "¿En que época crees que vivimos, mujer?" pensó con amargura. Hizo oídos sordos a los consejos que le daba para conquistar a Wakana-chan. No dudaba que fueran efectivos a largo plazo, pero si dudaba de que tanto le gustaría a Hiyoshi que los aplicara en él. La oyó parlotear sobre un buen vocabulario para impresionarla, mientras recordaba al ojigris.

¿Debía llamar al chico cuando cortará con su madre? Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta en el apartamento de Atobe. Fue una velada divertida recordando anécdotas, poniéndose al día con los chismes locales y una noche perfecta para acercarse al más joven del equipo. A diferencia de la cita en la cafetería, esta vez la conversación fue más fluida. Hiyoshi podía ser un conversador interesante cuando se le daba el tema propicio. Fluido, interesante y hasta cómico. Nunca imagino reírse tanto con las sátiras que Hiyoshi hacia de algunas personas. Descubrió que se sentía cómodo a lado del menor. No vio sólo su rostro y sus ojos grises que tanto le gustaban, sino escucho parte de la mente del chico. Su pensamiento y no pudo más que sentirse atraído por ello. La cercanía de sus cuerpos y los pequeños gestos que le descubrió –cerrar los ojos mientras decía algo sobre alguien, como si lo estuviera recitando de memoria-. Pequeñas piezas del rompecabezas que era Wakashi para él que le sedujeron.

Sin embargo no contó con que Mukahi arruinará la buena atmosfera. Le había parecido grosero por parte del pelicereza interrumpirles; pero quedó en shock cuando vio al pelirrojo devorar los labios del más joven. Aturdido y ofendido –repitió una y otra vez antes de admitir que estaba herido- se alejó de ese par. Lo que resto de la noche no volvió ha acercarse a Hiyoshi. No sólo esa noche. Los días siguientes Gakuto se las ingenió para impedirle hablar o acercarse al chico del gekokujou, incluso confiscó el móvil de Wakashi.

Le parecía absurdo pero así de infantil podía ser Mukahi cuando se lo proponía. "¿Con qué derecho absorbe a nuestro kouhai?" Pensó amargamente en varias ocasiones y bastaba recordar el impúdico beso entre ese par para decirse que la cereza estaba en todo su derecho.

-¿Estás tomando notado?- dio un respingo al oír la voz de su madre ligeramente más alta. Se disculpó y le aseguró que pondría en práctica sus consejos, pero por el momento debía despedirse, aún tenía deberes pendientes.- No te esfuerces demasiado y espero que las cosas marchen bien con Wakana-chan.

Imposible, su madre no iba a dejar el asunto tan fácil. En fin, tenía deberes que terminar y material que comprar, no quedaba tiempo para arreglar su vida amorosa. Además, el manicure no se haría solo.

X

Miro su reflejo en el espejo. La montura de pasta gruesa y color rosa estropeaba la armonía de su rostro. Sus ojos lucían más pequeños, su piel se oscurecía y su frente se veía más amplia de lo que realmente era. No, definitivamente no usaría esas gafas. Una mancha azul apareció a su lado en el espejo. La mirada de Oshitari le contempló. Una ceja se arqueó de manera elegante antes de que el intruso le hiciera volver el rostro para continuar con su escrutinio. Se tensó ligeramente ante la mirada de Oshitari, pero no podía quejarse, era su culpa que el mayor estuviera ahí. Le tomó por la barbilla y lo hizo girar el rostro primero a la derecha, después a la izquierda. Finalmente soltó un suspiro.

-No se verían tan mal si aún llevarás el corte de hongo.

Una suave risa llamó su atención. Giro el rostro hacia su pelicereza novio. Hiyoshi estaba seguro que ese enano le había pagado al peliazul para que dijera eso. A Gakuto nunca le había agradado que cambiara su corte de pelo. Recordaba el día que llego a la universidad con su nueva cabellera. El grito de Gakuto se había oído en parte del campus –al menos hasta las canchas de tenis, o eso decía Shishido- mientras lo zarandeaba por la solapa del jersey. "¿Qué te hiciste, niño estúpido? El que es un hongo, hongo por siempre será." Desde ese día el acróbata aprovechaba cada oportunidad para echárselo en cara.

Gruño en respuesta a los otros dos, se quitó las gafas. Echó un vistazo al resto de los armazones expuestos. El peliazul le señaló unas gafas de armazón color carmín con líneas negras. Oshitari Yuushi era un freak de las gafas, por esa razón le había pedido su asistencia para escoger las mejores. Sin embargo ningún modelo le había agradado tanto como para volver a usarlo, quizá no era tan buena idea dejar las lentillas. Soltó un suspiro en señal de derrota. Miró a sus mayores que permanecían unidos en un abrazo. Los miró unos segundos antes de murmurar que no compraría nada. Salió de la óptica por delante de Oshitari y Gakuto. El pelicereza le seguía de cerca mientras se quejaba de la perdida de tiempo y exigía que le recompensara con un helado. Lo ignoró o eso trató. La voz de Oshitari pidiendo al más bajo que se comportara le puso de mal humor.

Gakuto y Yuushi –como muchas veces le pedía el susodicho que le llamara- eran muy buenos amigos desde la secundaria. Hiyoshi lo sabía, pero lo que nunca supo era que aceptar al pelicereza conllevaba aceptar el paquete completo, es decir, aceptar al mejor amigo. Oshitari Yuushi no le desagradaba, en lo absoluto. En los últimos dos años lo había tratado más de lo que había hecho antes y descubrió que el de gafas era tan interesante como su apariencia fría de don Juan gritaba. Tranquilo y sarcástico, un romántico de clóset y juguetón en su formas de cariño. La última característica era la que más dolores de cabeza le había dado a Wakashi. La comprendía pero no del todo. Como ese hábito de recitar poesía obscena al oído a Gakuto; o los abrazos largos y efusivos, esos que terminaban con una mano de Oshitari en el trasero del pelicereza. Las primeras veces se había armado una escena de celos donde él, Hiyoshi, salía perdiendo. Gakuto siempre se defendió diciendo: "Yuushi y yo nos llevamos así. Sólo somos amigos, hongo tonto." Poco a poco tuvo que resignarse y dejar que esos dos continuarán con sus extraños montajes.

-¡Helado!- se sobresaltó con el grito de Mukahi. Lo sintió tironear de la manga de su jersey mientras señalaba el local que anunciaba la oferta de un helado grande a precio de mediano.- Helado, helado.

Lo miro de reojo. Admiró el perfil del mayor, los iris color zafiro brillaban con la chispa propia de un infante y la sonrisa ancha que denotaba su entusiasmo. Gakuto podía ser mayor que él, pero aún conservaba parte de su niño interno y eso le encantaba. Todo en Gakuto le encantaba. Su delgado cuerpo, el rostro casi femenino, sus gestos y manías, sus virtudes y defectos. Todo Gakuto le gustaba. Sonrió de lado, tomo el rostro del mayor por la barbilla para girarlo suavemente. Mukahi calló y miro curioso al otro. Pronto sintió los labios del castaño sobre los suyos en un beso suave pero demandante. El pelicereza se sonrojo cuando su kouhai se separó y le miro con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Te amo.

-Piyo, baka.- le riñó- No me gusta que hagas eso en público.

Hiyoshi sonrió y se disculpó al tiempo que saca su billetera. Le dio unos billetes y los mandó a comprar el postre helado. Gakuto tomó los billetes de manera entusiasta, le dio un beso en la mejillas a su novio y se retiro dando saltos. Wakashi soltó un suspiro en señal de derrota. No podía molestarse con ese pelicereza, era débil. Dio un salto al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Giro el rostro para mirar a Oshitari, pero se llevó la sorpresa de los labios del mayor sobre los suyos. Suave, apenas un roce. Tan rápido como inicio termino. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Otra más de sus juguetonas muestras de cariño. "Somos amigos y eres el novio de mi mejor amigo, ¿qué tiene de malo?" Wakashi había enumerado mentalmente un sin fin de razones por las que gestos como ese estaban mal. Al final tuvo que acostumbrarse a los asaltos del mayor.

-Te noto molesto. ¿Sigues molesto con Gakuto por lo qué paso?

El ojigris rodó los ojos con fastidio, se cruzó de brazos con lo que el de gafas supo la respuesta sin necesidad de palabras.

-Gakuto puede ser tan inmaduro cuando se lo propone.- se quejó al tiempo que señalaba hacía la heladería.- Pero lo que ocurrió con Taki-senpai fue demasiado. ¡Ni siquiera me ha dado de vuelta mi móvil!

Yuushi rió divertido mientras Hiyoshi bufaba molesto ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido hacia una semana en la fiesta de Atobe. Había pasado parte de la velada conversando con el antiguo tesorero del equipo. La conversación había sido menos forzada que la de la cafetería. Logró sentirse cómodo a su lado. Incluso había conseguido hacer un par de chistes que hicieron reír al mayor. Recordaba a Haginosuke como alguien selectivo en sus amistades, no hablaba con cualquiera y con quienes lo hacía no siempre era muy abierto. Sus sonrisas casi siempre eran forzadas o burlonas, por lo que se llevó una gran sorpresa al verlo reír de manera sincera. Su rostro parecía iluminarse, sus ojos brillaban y la amplia sonrisa le quitaba unos años, aún pese a la pequeña barba de candado que lucía. Incluso llegó a pensar en el artista como un hombre atractivo. Quería conocer más sobre Taki Haginosuke. Sin embargo no contó con que Gakuto los interrumpiera. En un inicio el beso le tomó por sorpresa, pero conforme pasaban los segundos y el pelicereza lo profundizaba comenzó a molestarse. ¿Qué planeaba ese acróbata? Lo supo, mantenerlo alejado de Taki. El resto de la noche lo mantuvo a su lado y la cosa siguió en los días posteriores. En un arrebató de infantil capricho, Gakuto le quitó el móvil. "Considéralo una prueba de amor." Le dijo, pero aunque lo pusiera de esa forma Hiyoshi encontraba ridículo hasta el hecho de impedirle acercarse a Taki en el campus.

-Bueno, lo entiendo.- habló de pronto el peliazul.- Si de pronto te muestras amigable con tu antiguo interesado, ¿qué quieres que piense mi dulce Gakuto?

-Que se sienta orgulloso de tener un novio tan maduro que incluso puede entablar amistad con Taki-senpai… ¿tuyo dices? No me hagas reír.

-Maduro dice.- rió mientras despeinaba al menor.- Si tanto quieres un trío acéptame.

-Gracias pero no gracias. Gakuto es mío, así que ve y consíguete otro u otros, como prefieras.

Yuushi rió divertido. El grito de Gakuto llamó la atención de ambos. El pelicereza caminaba hacia ellos con un helado que lucía varias bolas de helado y mucho jarabe de chocolate. Con el capricho del pelicereza satisfecho continuaron con su paseo, afortunadamente la cartera de Hiyoshi estaba lista para complacer los caprichos de su novio y obtener su móvil de vuelta.

X

_Taki Haginosuke_

_44 8x xx xx xx xx_

Suspiro aliviado al comprobar que el número de su senpai continuaba registrado. No le gustaba dudar de su novio, pero tratándose de Gakuto cualquier cosa era posible. Hacia unos minutos se había despedido del pelicereza, que seguramente jalaría a Oshitari a algún karaoke, y ahora se encaminaba con paso tranquilo hacia su apartamento. Aún tenía un par de capítulos que leer para su clase de análisis cultural al día siguiente, comprar víveres para la semana y hacer la colada. En fin, no serviría de nada sólo pensarlo y lamentar tener que hacerlo, lo mejor era apresurar el paso y aprovechar las últimas horas de la tarde.

El sol había bajado de intensidad haciendo el clima agradable para un paseo a pie, pese a ello había pocas personas en la calle. Ni un auto en el asfalto. Las risas de unos niños le llegaban de lejos, quizá del jardín de alguna casa. Todo era calma y tranquilidad, misma que se vio rota con el estridente tono de su móvil alertándole por el mensaje recibido. Sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón con movimientos lentos, no tenía prisa, ni siquiera curiosidad por saber quién le había escrito. Se detuvo en una esquina mientras un camión repartidor pasaba con una inusual lentitud. Miro la acera de frente, a la tienda de conveniencia. Repasó mentalmente lo que compraría para la semana mientras finalmente cruzaba la calle. "Ramen instantáneo, arroz instantáneo, curry instantáneo, una botella de té verde y sopa miso instantáneo." Pésima dieta pero no era muy bueno en la cocina y gran parte de las comidas las hacía en el comedor de la universidad, así que no había motivo para gastar demasiado dinero en alimentos que más tarde no podría ni cocinar. Alzó el móvil a la altura del rostro para leer el olvidado mensaje por lo que no se dio cuenta de la persona que salía en ese momento de la tienda y chocaba con él.

-Hey, ten cuidado con eso.-le riño la otra persona.- ¿Eh? ¿Piyo-chan?

Miró al sujeto con quien había chocado y que resulto ser Taki. Susurro un suave senpai seguido de una disculpa. El mayor negó suavemente restando importancia al altercado. Haginosuke sonrió de lado, él tenía parte de la culpa. Había estado inmerso en sus pensamientos imaginando la reacción de Gakuto al leer el mensaje que había enviado hacia escasos segundos. El pelicereza mantenía cautivo el móvil del ojigris y en ocasiones se daba el lujo de responder a los mensajes que tenían como destinatario al menor, así que con intención de hacer rabiar al pelirrojo escribió sus supuestas intenciones para con el kouhai de ambos. Después de que había colgado la llamada con su madre reflexionó sobre sus sentimientos por Hiyoshi Wakashi. Para empezar estaba determinado a guardar el secreto para con su madre y de paso con el mismo Hiyoshi. Era demasiado obvio que estaba saliendo con Gakuto, así que sus oportunidades eran nulas. Y por último, la extraña relación de Gakuto con Oshitari la olvidaría, no tenía por qué preguntar al menor por esa situación o quizá hasta ponerlo al tanto. Eso era problemas de ellos. En conclusión, debía olvidarse del chico de una vez por todas. Miro de manera burlona al menor con intenciones de lanzar una broma respecto a la actitud de Mukahi, sin embargo su sonrisa se borró aprisa al notar que Hiyoshi llevaba teléfono en una mano.

-Veo, que Gakuto te lo ha devuelto.- Hiyoshi arqueo una ceja, entonces recordó el aparato que llevaba en la mano. Asintió ligeramente avergonzado, quiso disculparse por no haber podido responder a los mensajes del mayor, pero este se adelanto con tono nervioso.- ¿Recibiste un mensaje hace poco? –Asintió. - ¿Lo leíste?

-Estaba por leerlo cuando choque con usted.

-¡Ah! Excelente, bórralo por favor.

El ojigris parpadeo asombrado ante la inusual petición del otro.

-¿Por qué? Me enviaste un mensaje, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero no tiene demasiada importancia. Te lo ruego, bórralo.

Hiyoshi lo miró de manera suspicaz, ¿por qué no quería que leyera un mensaje que había enviado a su número? Se alejo unos pasos del pintor con intención de leerlo. Taki notó los actos de su kouhai, dejó caer sus bolsas y se abalanzó sobre el menor para impedirle su cometido, sin embargo el menor fue más hábil y le esquivó. "Kobujutsu." Pensó con amargura mientras se preparaba para saltarle encima una vez más.

Wakashi se movió, no sin dificultad, para evitar al mayor. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Se alejo unos pasos y leyó las primeras líneas.

_Sé que vas a leer esto, así que seré claro contigo, Mukahi._

_No importa lo que hagas, seguiré acosando a Piyo el tiempo que sea necesario, y al final…_

-¡No lo leas!

-…lo voy a llevar a mi cama.

Haginosuke sintió como el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo al oír esa frase y volvía de golpe al sentir la mirada asesina del menor. Balbuceo incoherencia, tratando de explicarse sin resultado alguno. Hiyoshi sintió su rostro colorearse y como poco a poco un temblor invadía la mano con que sostenía el móvil.

_Lo haré gritar más de lo que tú nunca podrás._

_Le daré sexo duro y salvaje todos los días, en posiciones que nunca podría imaginarse._

_Lo haré pedir más._

_Estará con un hombre de verdad, entonces tú serás historia._

-¿Pedir más!- exclamó mezcla de enojo y vergüenza. Taki se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Era vergonzoso.

-Puedo explicarlo.

-¿Explicar qué? ¿Cómo piensas hacerme gritar? No… olvídalo.

-Eso no se necesita explicar…

-¡Idiota!

-¡Por eso te dije que lo borraras! Idiota tú por no obedecer a tu senpai.

-¿Obedecer? Es mi móvil, recibí un mensaje. Estoy en mi derecho de recibir y revisar mis mensajes.

Taki sintió como poco a poco la jaqueca comenzaba a aquejarle. La situación por si misma era vergonzosa, no era necesario que Hiyoshi se pusiera darle sermones a los que ni siquiera ponía atención. "Atrevido, soy tu senpai." Pensó mientras lo veía hablar y hablar con el entrecejo fruncido y el rostro coloreado de un vivo color rojo. La broma no estaba resultando tan divertida como había imaginado. "No, sólo que este niño está exagerando las cosas." No, Hiyoshi no era tonto. Sabía y recordaba los sentimientos que él, Taki, le profesaba. Ahora veía ese mensaje como una descarada confesión de "guerra" hacia el pelicereza. Pero lo que Hiyoshi no sabía era que él estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo para dejarle ser feliz. "¿Qué, no se cansa?" El menor seguía hablando y quejándose. Taki ya no lo escuchaba en lo absoluto. Quería que se callara, ¿era mucho pedir?

-¿No tuviste suficiente con oírlo una vez? No me interesas.

Sintió una punzada al oír la última sentencia. Miro fija y serio al menor. Wakashi ya lo sabía, ya no tenía nada que perder. El ojigris notó el semblante del otro. Algo en su mirada no le inspiraba confianza. Trató de dar un paso atrás sin embargo Taki le detuvo cogiendo su antebrazo.

-Senpai…

-Hongo estúpido, escucha a tus mayores.

Dijo antes de besar a un sorprendido Hiyoshi.

**AVAVA**

**Uy… ¿qué les pareció? ¿merece un review o jitomatazo? Ustedes deciden.**


End file.
